Mira: Xeno (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: Dispatch! Time Patrol Fanga: Extra Edition |Race=Artificial Demon |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 (revived) Age 774 |Status= |Address=Demon Realm |Occupation= |Allegiance=Dark Empire |Classification= |Affiliations=Mira (main timeline counterpart) }} Mira (ミラ Mira) is an artificial demon created by Towa. Mira (Xeno) is a more faithful adaptation of Mira the Dragon Ball Heroes manga and the Xenovere series. Appearance Mira's appearance is identical to his appearance in Xenoverse as well as his counterpart. Personality His personality is identical to Xenoverse's Mira. Biography Background Mira is a Demon Earthling created by Earthlings and Towa. Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Demon Realm Saga When the Chronoa and Future Trunks appear at Mira and Towa's hideout, they are nearly hit by an energy wave from, however, Future Trunks deflects it with his sword. As a result of the Masked Saiyan's mask breaking, Mira turns into Super Mira and attacks Future Trunks, only to be betrayed by the Saiyan behind the mask - Bardock - before he proceeds to fight the two of them together, but seems to be on the losing side, so Towa teleports herself and Mira away. Demon Goddess Towa Saga Mira appears alongside Towa when she revives Mechikabura. When Towa goes to Age 762 to obtain the Dark Dragon Ball from Frieza, she is attacked by Xeno Trunks. Mira sacrifices himself to protect Towa from Xeno Trunks' Kamehameha. Dragon Ball Advanced 2nd Timespace Tournament Saga During an extra edition - the Main Timeline Mira revives Xeno Mira and Fin in Age 774. Xeno Mira promptly absorbs Fin and battles against his counterpart, however, Fin manages to break free only to be absorbed by the main timeline version. Mira is promptly destroyed by Dark Mira before Fin is expelled and subsequently destroyed by Super Saiyan Dark Mira. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast *Ki Sense Forms and Transformations Berserk Berserk Mira is an enhanced state of Mira. Super Saiyan Mira variation of Super Saiyan. This form is the Demon-Saiyan variation of Super Saiyan and is considered the standard Super Saiyan form of Mira. Mira's hair stands up (identical to Future Gohan in Super Saiyan form), however, as with all users of this Super Saiyan form - his hair does not change colour. His sclerae turn red; the irises become white in colour and his pupils vanish. When active, Mira radiates a dark aura with arcs of purple lightning shooting throughout. Dark Mira A formed taken on by Mira after absorbing Fin while in his Super Saiyan form. Mira refers to himself as Dark Mira in this form is able to use Dark Big Bang Kamehameha due to the Fin's data and experience of absorbing Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Dark Mira is able to overpower his counterpart in his Super Saiyan form as well as his Ultimate Battle Form, however, he was easily defeated by Mira's Super Saiyan Dark form. Supervillain State In the finale of Xenoverse 2, Mira overcame his power limiter, gained a fighting spirit, and begun to overheat - causing his core to begin overloading and threatening to annihilate the entire universe. Towa absorbed This form differs based on the media it appears in. In Dragon Ball Advanced; he takes on the Ultimate Battle Form due to absorbing Towa and Tokitoki's egg while in Manga and Fanga - he takes on the Weakened Battle Form by absorbing Towa. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Artificial Characters Category:Demons Category:Villain Category:Deceased